Tale of Olde
by Angelique Tussand the Vampiric
Summary: Hey just a little something I thought you'd all might like!


**Hey everyone! This is a story I did for school that I thought you'd all might enjoy. The characters are:  
Ely-Nara: a human girl who is half light half shadow. Black lines stretch out across the left half of her face to indicate she is half a "Shade". She has hair like mine (bleach blonde with black streaks), her eyes are silver and her left arm is marked with strange symbols. Her prefered choice of clothing are dark grey jeans, a silver belt, silver coloured boots and a black halter that shows off her stomach.  
Shaedah: a young black cat who dreams of saving Mobius. Her eyes are deep purple and she wears dark grey jeans like Ely-Nara's, black sneakers and a white T-shirt.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Once long ago in the land of Mobius, resided a small, tiny village. This village was christened as Mtaha. During the night, travelers believed it to be a dire place. But when the sun dawned into a new day, Mtaha would come alive. Its residents would step out of their homes and pick up from where they left off the day before. Among these villagers were two young girls, whose names had won a chapter in history.

Ely-Nara and her best friend, Shaedah, were in the woods racing after each other at the speed of a thousand cheetahs. Every time one of them either tripped, ran into something, or ran so fast that their feet would lift right off of the ground; howls of laughter rang through the midst of trees. They were having the time of their lives; laughing and hiding from each other in the shadows.

Then something was heard not far off from one of the girls. Ely-Nara halted in her search for Shaedah. The disturbing noise was unlike anything she had ever heard before. Scared, the young girl called out her friend's name, worried that something might have happened to her. A sharp scream suddenly tore through the silence of the forest. Like a cat running away from a dog, Shaedah ran out of the bushes, screaming her head off and declaring that she was going to die.

Her panic attack had stopped when she ran smack into Ely-Nara. Wildly pointing her fingers, waving her arms and gasping all the while, Shaedah rapidly explained what had happened. The girl's bewildered friend could barely understand her, yet one word was unmistakable; witch.

Ely-Nara was about to tell Shaedah that there were no such things when a loud screech changed her opinion. Eyes opened wide, they dared to look over their shoulders. Leaning against a tree, was what Shaedah described to be a witch. With another screech and one of their own, the pair raced toward the opposite direction, dodging the trees.

The witch had chased them into what appeared to be a deserted cemetery. Tangles of weeds caught at the two's ankles, whilst tombstones seemed to just fall over all on their own. Huffing, the teens stopped for their breath. When they did so, they shook away the shivers and slowly navigated their way through the resting place of many.

Everything was calm, until one of the larger tombstones crashed against the dead earth. A loud bang was hung upon the stifling air. Standing where the tombstone once had, was the smirking witch. Within the moment, flashes of light had occurred. The old woman seemed determined to destroy them; for a reason unknown. Fire burned at the sky. Black stars flew here and there, causing explosions. Shaedah demanded that the witch should state what business she had tearing everything apart and who she thought she was.

Big mistake. Acid started to pour down from the heavens. One of the black stars grazed Ely-Nara's left arm. Shrieking with pain and fury, she pulled out her emergency dagger and threw it at the witch with precise aim. Swearing in all the colors of the universe the witch yanked the dagger out of her leg and tossed it to the side. Unfortunately, Shaedah happened to be standing in that position, and received a blow into her stomach: blade in first. As the dying girl fell a black star rushed toward her.

With the little strength she possessed Shaedah tugged hard at the ice cold metal tearing at her flesh and used it to reflect the star in the witch's direction. Bursts of color sparked out of evil one's body as the woman burned to ashes. When sure that the witch was dead Ely-Nara hurried over to her friend's aid. Light breathing was the only thing heard. Then, all was silent. Thus was the end of a hero, and a great friend.

Time has flown by ever so quickly in the land of Acino.

But no matter the age it has been brought to in Mtaha, there will always be remembrance of two young girls running through the woods and laughing with each other. The legend of Ely-Nara and Shaedah is one that will be passed on for centuries.


End file.
